Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension device for an in-wheel motor driven wheel, in which a wheel driven by an in-wheel motor is suspended on a vehicle body through a suspension structure member and a shock absorber.
Background Information
Conventionally, a suspension device for an in-wheel motor driven wheel is known, in which a knuckle is divided into a first knuckle and a second knuckle. The first knuckle is fixed in the steering direction while being connected to the in-wheel motor unit for driving a wheel. The second knuckle is connected to a steering rod and mounted on the wheel (see JP2004-122593A).